It's Twisted
by animallanguage
Summary: Rose and Dimitri never liked each other. Takes place after Blood Promise, all the events to this point happened but are twisted because of Rose and Dimitri's twisted relationship. Dimitri didn't turn strigoi. What will happen after Rose graduates?
1. Things brake

**So I changed it a lot, it starts out the same though.**

**Go ahead and hate me, but this is necessary. Although it was hard to write.**

**All goes to Richelle Mead.**

"Asshole." I muttered entering the track to do my laps. Who did he think he was, with his tallness and long hair. I'd never met anyone more annoying in my life, and believe me I've met a lot of people. I let my thoughts wander to my 'beginning life crisis' when I went to Russia, to kill strigoi. I'd killed so many. My neck was getting crowded with monija marks. I touched the back of my neck that was covered with a giant bandage. I realized that was wet too. I let out a growl. My sneakers, my NEW sneakers were soggy and heavy. My hair, which I had taken the time to blow dry, was stringy and drenched. I didn't see how Dimitri could be related to those people I met in Russia. His family, which I accidentally found; were wonderful. I still kept in touch with them. They of course didn't tell Dimitri about me knowing them, for they knew his distaste of me. Hell, he probably hated my guts.

Dimitri. I wanted to rip him to shreds right now. I'd only gotten here fifteen minutes late. This apparently was fifteen minutes for him to get a bucket, fill it up with ice water and throw it on me as I came in. Again. I was actually in a good mood too. To heck with him. Even though he made me a great novice, I hated how he always found a way before or after practice to put me in a foul mood. We were eachothers only weaknesses. I don't know how we came to know each other as much as we do, since we rarely ever said anything to each other that was complimentary.

He was already pissed at me, so I slyly creeped into the gym and found him sitting in a chair, his back facing me. I grabbed the bucket and went into the bathroom filling it up with the liquid soaps that were stocked in the closet. Exiting, I found him right in front of the girls locker room, glaring at me.

"You aren't done your laps."

"You threw a bucket of water on me."

"You don't learn any other way."

"You need to take a shower." I threw the bucket of soap on him. Sadly, it only got half of him, since he dodged the brunt of it. I knew what was about to come, so I laughed and ran like a crazy person out of the gym with him sprinting close behind. I headed towards the woods and to the cabin where he had saved me from the darkness by slapping me silly. Literally; one of our more heartfelt moments. I ran around to the front and locked the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I grinned leaning my back against the door. Looking around, I realized Tasha Ozera was sitting on the bed, watching me with wide eyes. I could only scowl at what she probably saw. Rose Hathaway, completely soaked with dirt caked on her ankles and legs, grinning like a total fool. She got up and hugged me awkwardly, "Rose! It's so good to see you! I was um, just about to go see you all!" I was confused to why she was here and about a million questions came into my mind, but before I got to utter a word or even explain why I was here, Dimitri kicked down the back door raging in, a wild look in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk. He and Tasha had gotten into a bad fight before she left the last time she was here. This pretty much ruined their relationship and her offer she gave him to guard her. Tasha and I were on the same page when it came to Dimitri Belikov.

"Dimitri," Tasha said with annoyance, "Please come in, and kick down the front down while you're at it." He looked, as if it was possible, worse than I did. Half his hair clung his face and the soap was sliding down his duster, onto the clean floor. Tasha had a look of suspicion on her face.

"I'm sorry Lady Ozera." He bowed formally; I could tell it pained him to be this way, "But Rose needs to come with me. Right Rose?" He gave me a look that strangely seemed to say, _I can't wait until you graduate_. This will be approximately one week. Rolling my eyes I grinned, "Yeah that's correct we'll have to catch up later Tasha, when I'm not soaked."

"Alright, nice to see you Rose." She smiled and walked out of the room, not even glancing at Dimitri. "You. Follow me." Dimitri barked, he looked sincerely mad. It made sense, since I had never been this bold before

"Make me." _Aw shit what was I saying._

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed, and then let my arms dangle over his back. It was so comical, I had to laugh. "Comrade, you know I have full access to grab your butt right?" I slid my hand down and he stiffened. "Rose, don't you dare."

"Whatever are you talking about?" I let my hand stop at his lower back. "I'd put me down, if I were you."

We were at the gym and he carefully set me down and started to walk away. I was expecting him to fling me off or throw across the room. I frowned, "What's your problem?"

"Go get a shower, we're done for the day."

"Woah, wait a minute, why are you all pissy?"

He turned eyes blazing, I flinched, "You, us. It can't go on like this; we are done with the fighting _and_ the pranking. You are not to touch me, or talk to me about petty things, and I will do the same for you, understood? Or should I speak slower for you?" I felt my lip quiver at the sudden change in events. _What the hell, PMS much?_ His voice was deadly, seething, and cold. I felt like I'd been punched in the face. Maybe I had gone too far. But no.

"It'll be done when I want it be you don't control me so stop acting like you do Dimitri." My voice was shouting

"That is Guardian Belikov to you, _Ms. Hathaway _and _it is_ done. I have let this go on for too long, I realize that now. You have embarrassed me as well as yourself today, and I hope it is a wake-up call for you." He had that stern, adult voice, like I was a seven-year old. My blood boiled. I wanted to make him mad.

"Oh it is a wakeup call, it just shows what a bi-polar ass you are comrade, it just makes me realize how much I hate you. You're not even worth being around you know that, I don't need you; I'll do what I want." Dimitri just shrugged and began walking away again. "My word is final, you will listen or you won't be Lissa's guardian. You don't hate me, by the way."

I caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. Darkness surrounded me. "_I do._ _Everyone does_. That's probably why Ivan died when you were on break. He didn't want to have to see your face again so he killed himself using the other story as cover."

I was slammed against a wall, "Shut up Rose just shut up. You're an immature child, and I have never thought so low of you until now, so unless you want the consequences, _shut up." _His face showed hurt, and an anger that I only saw on his face when he was dealing with strigoi. I could tell he was fighting for control. But my mouth kept moving, kept making the open wound deeper. "Oh? You going to hit me? Be like your father and beat me until I bleed?"

Any control he had shattered and I felt his fist come in contact with the wall next to my face several times. I cringed. "I… am not my father and you…" he leaned his face in so our cheeks are touching and gave me a growl. Shaking he stepped back and walked out of the room, leaving me to cry away my inner demons.

**Aw. Review if you dare.**


	2. Things shatter

**Yay another chapter, hope you guys are happy with this one :3**

**CHAPTER 2**

We didn't always hate each other. I may have been a little over-dramatic when I said we always had. In fact, at one point, it was the exact opposite. Which I blame had made this all occur.

"_Oh really? I can use any move on you?" I asked bringing my knee up slightly. Dimitri actually laughed full and rich. It was after our evening practice, where we decided to stay and do a little free style sparring. I liked relaxed Dimitri; he was way more fun than the usual stoic serious one. "No Rose, no cheap shots, that would end our fight early, wouldn't it?" He of course was right; this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, even though I wanted to win more than anything. We had made a bet; if I won and pinned him down first, I would only have to run one mile instead of three until the field experience started. If he won though, I would have to double up to six miles. Yeah, I was probably screwed._

_We circled around the gym, and through my peripheral I looked for any possible weapon I could use like he had taught me. Would he yell at me for throwing weights around? Probably. _

"_Dimitri I—" he came at me using surprise as an advantage. I quickly swallowed my words, blocking the brunt, but still stumbling. He continued to come at me, he on offense and I on defense. Sweat poured down my neck and face, my breathing became heavy. I finally, after about two minutes managed to land a hit on him. Big mistake._

"_fuc—"The wind was knocked out of me as my back hit the ground. I tried to reach out behind me for one of the dumbbells but his body slammed against me, pinning my arms above my head. I struggled, but he just grinned. Bitch. "One." He breathed in a tired, bored tone. I let out a grunt and struggled harder, realizing this wasn't working. No way in hell was I going to run six miles every morning practice. "Twooo," he dragged it out, giving me a playful smile. Looking at him, I realized I did have one thing I could do to get out of it. Knowing I would regret it, but too desperate to care, I brought my head up to kiss him. Surprised didn't seem to describe his eyes as our lips made contact. He didn't respond at first, and didn't pull away either. His body slackened and his grip on my arms loosened as his lips took possession of mine. When I felt his hand reaching for my hips, I flipped us over so I was in top. I pulled away in shock, and of a sort of sick satisfaction. "Three." I mumbled. He seemed to be in a daze, and not being able to resist, I leaned down again giving him one more peck. "I win."_

_The rest of what happened was a blur. He had snapped out of it, turning angry and cold. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me, packing things up, looking everywhere else but me. I felt really bad. It wasn't like I thought of him that way before. Right? I mean I had admired him, enjoyed his friendship, his looks, but I hadn't been crushing on him. Consciously at least. I shuddered again, and felt a little sick. What was wrong with me? Things after that started to change between us. We would argue, yell, and I covered my feelings up with measly pranks, as did he._

After what happened recently in the gym I moped around the school with Christian. Even though the field experience was technically over for me, we still hung out mostly because he wasn't speaking to Lissa. He didn't ask me any questions, just let me go on with the feeble attempts at normalcy. Dimitri cancelled all practices we had made up ourselves, and I was okay with that. I was still a little angry, but even more, I was depressed. I couldn't believe things had gone this far. Why did I care though?

I don't think my sad emotions were because it had been Dimitri personally who I had lashed out on; it was that I let my darkness out on another human being. I let it take control of me, and I couldn't stop it. I said horrible things, things that pointedly hurt someone deeply, who didn't even deserve it. _But you deserve it_. The thought was always there. I really was a bad person. But I didn't want to tell Lissa, I couldn't do that to her, especially since she was still healing from everything that had happened with Avery.

"Can we go see Tasha?" I asked hopefully. I still wanted to talk to her. "I was actually just about to ask you the same thing." He said bemused.

We were walking into the woods when we spotted her at one of the nearby gardens, sitting with Lissa. I smiled as we made our way over, hugging them both. Lissa was ecstatic to see me, but her mood went down a few notches, replaced by a burning sorrow and longing. Christian just nodded at her curtly and greeted his aunt with a smile. After the few minutes of awkward conversation, we started to talk about the graduation after-party that would take place. It made me giddy, Lissa and I were graduating. Except for the fact that Dimitri would be her other guardian, it was going to be a dream come true.

"Do you think the Queen will let you travel some?" I asked Lissa, "Because I'm thinking Brazil. Imagine, pristine beaches, hot guys, and beautiful scenery, aye papi!" Everyone laughed at that. "Well, hopefully, that sounds like a good idea." Lissa grinned. Christian snorted, but we ignored him.

I was about to make another joke when someone tapped my shoulder. It was a guardian I had seen several times. He was always at the gates of the academy, which is why I recognized him. "Hey Jere," I said smiling. He was cute, with mossy green eyes and shaggy black hair. He was also twenty two from what I heard, and had a yummy strong Australian accent. He gave a nod, and handed me an envelope, "Letter came for ya Rose, the man said it was urgent, that I had to find and give it to you right away."

"Oh? Are you sure you just didn't miss me and my beautiful face walking out of your gates?" I asked teasingly. He seemed shocked at my forwardness, but I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I was pretty sure I would see you again, knowing you like to take random trips out of the academy." I laughed, and waved as he walked away. Lissa, Tasha, and Christian all blinked at me.

"Were you just flirting with one of the school's guardians, or was that just my imagination?" Lissa finally asked slowly. Her bond had confusion, and a trickle of relief. She was happy that I had my flirty, joking personality back. After Russia I changed a lot. I became more serious and cold, except for my occasional Dimitri prank. Besides that, I was an empty shell of dark sarcasm. I still didn't tell her what happened when I was over there.

"Nah, I just like to mess with him, although I wouldn't having a piece of that Australian-"

"Rose!" Lissa cut me off with an uncomfortable groan. I laughed, "OH come on! You can't tell you weren't thinking the same thing. Just look at him!"

Lissa didn't want me dating anyone, not after I told her about the kiss with Dimitri. Surprisingly, she didn't think it was gross or wrong, she thought it was romantic and scandalous. She became obsessed with the idea that we were star-crossed lovers brought together for true love like in those romance novels. I told her we hated each other and that he was an old timer, too wrinkly to handle my fire, and that would compromise us guarding her; anything to keep her from voicing ideas. She of course didn't listen to me, but kept her thoughts inside her head, which wasn't any better because I was usually in her thoughts. Hell.

"No I wasn't, only you look at the older guardian teachers and think that, not me." The double meaning was there, and she knew it. "Right well, I'll just take my _totally true _inappropriate thoughts and be off, then." I stood, and hugged everyone. "You agree with me, right?" I whispered in Tasha's ear, she gave an exasperate sigh and rolled her eyes, blushing. "Aww yeah, I know."

I headed back to my dorm swinging my arms slightly and skipping merrily. Being around my friends was just what I needed in order to feel happy, whole. Thinking back to Dimitri, my stomach grew queasy. He always had to ruin everything. Looking down at the envelope in my hand I saw my name; and only my name, written in red calligraphy ink. Fancy. I quickly tore it open and felt my heart drop out of my butt as I began to read.

"No." I whispered. "No." I stopped walking and my knees gave out. As well as my world.

**Reviews keep me sane. So clickity click.**


End file.
